


Think tall, dark, handsome

by deusreks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deusreks/pseuds/deusreks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei finds three ingredients for his ruin: texting, cats and Kuroo. But mostly Kuroo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I.

Kei is fresh out of the shower when his phone vibrates. He figures it is Yamaguchi checking if Kei is still up to helping him with math, even though he stressed he would help him – but on a Saturday. So instead of instantly checking the message, he thoroughly dries his hair first.

An hour has passed before he opens the message and, to his surprise, the sender is unknown. He ponders for a moment because he made sure not to give his number to anyone except Yamaguchi, and he specifically told him not to give it to anyone.

[21:09] Unknown ID: ‘sup glasses-kun

[21:10] Me: Who is this?

[21:11] Unknown ID: guess :P think tall, dark hair, handsome

Kei puts his mild aggravation aside and goes through the number of suspicious characters he has had a chance to meet lately. It doesn’t take him long to realize only a few of them call him ‘glasses-kun’, and only one is tall, dark-haired and… handsome.

[21:18] Me: Nekoma’s captain?

[21:19] Unknown ID: bingo. I knew ‘handsome’ would ring a bell ;)

Kei rolls his eyes, wishing he himself could roll as far away from this topic as possible.

[21:21] Me: Where’d you get my number?

[21:22] Unknown ID: does it matter?

[21:24] Me: Yes, I need to know for whom I’ll be digging a hole in my backyard for.

The response doesn’t come for a while so Kei drops the phone on his bed, grabs his headphones and lays face-down on his bed. The softness and the smell of freshly-washed pillow cover makes him drowsy, and just as he is about to doze off, the phone vibrates into the bed and shakes him back to full awareness. Much to his dismay.

[21:45] Unknown ID: I asked kenma to ask your shorty blocker to ask that guy who hangs around you all the time for your number

So it was Yamaguchi. Of course. Kei makes a mental note to confront him about this tomorrow. But for now, he turns off his phone and goes to sleep.

After all, he knows how easy it is to get caught up in the pace of Nekoma’s captain.

II.

Kei doesn’t mention the ordeal to Yamaguchi, but instead, he saves Nekoma captain’s number under a fitting nickname and snickers every time he receives a message from him. 

[15:19] Captain Nuisance: I heard you have a good taste in music. any recs?

[15:21] Me: Fuck Off by Please Stop Texting Me.

[15:22] Captain Nuisance: never heard of ‘em

[15:23] Me: I’m not surprised.

[15:24] Captain Nuisance: I would also like to give you a rec: Stop Fucking Around by Respect Your Elders

Kei snorts and presses his phone to his nose like a blushing school girl trying not to laugh too hard at the miserable joke attempt of her long-standing crush.

Kuroo Tetsurou may annoy the hell out of him but Kei finds himself enjoying the exchange of snarky remarks and occasional friendly advice. Kuroo is, after all, a skilled blocker, the kind Kei is aspiring to be. He may also like the fact that Kuroo is in no way either intimidated nor angered by his attitude – it allows him to go all out without fear of overstepping the boundaries.

Kei’s never had a texting-buddy, and having his phone buzz a few times a day is an entirely new sensation; one that might grow into an addiction if he keeps lunging for his phone the moment it starts vibrating and asking for attention.

And sometimes, but only sometimes, Kei gets excited at the mere thought of what Nekoma’s captain could’ve possibly written to him this time.

III.

[23:36] Captain Nuisance: kenma made me a suspicious looking dinner bento today

[23:38] Me: Did you eat it?

[23:39] Captain Nuisance: yes and I live in a constant fear of diarrhea

[23:42] Me: You’ll live.

[23:44] Captain Nuisance: wow what’s got your panties all tied up in a knot tonight

Kei’s had a long day of embarrassingly bad blocks against Azumane’s spikes, and the pencil he’s reluctantly borrowed to Kageyama ended up being used as a dart whose target was Hinata’s head. One could say Kei isn’t at his finest state of mind.

[23:45] Me: I’m trying to sleep

[23:46] Captain Nuisance: you aren’t doing a very good job at it

[23:49] Me: I wonder whose fault is that

[23:51] Captain Nuisance: here let me help http://kitt...

Kei hesitates for a moment before opening the link to what seems to be a cat video. A few seconds in the video, and the kind of blonde kitten Kei couldn’t imagine even in his wildest dreams starts purring for the camera, snuggling closer to the leg of the one holding the device and meowing ‘Pet me, master.’

He watches the short video in its entirety and finds it strange that what bothers him isn’t his own arousal, but the wonderment of what goes through Kuroo’s head while he’s watching such videos? What does he do afterwards or during?

[00:10] Me: GOOD NIGHT!!!

[00:12] Captain Nuisance: you took too long to reply. you’re welcome

All Kei knows is that he’s irked, tired and somewhat turned on.

IV.

Kei receives a couple of messages from Kuroo the following day, all written in his usual half-jokingly style, but Kei ignores all of them until it’s nighttime and he’s pondering whether he should just leave the matter that’s been rolling around his head the whole day be or ask Kuroo.

He goes for the second option.

[23:45] Me: do you always watch such… nasty videos?

[23:55] Captain Nuisance: I was just messin with you

[23:56] Me: You didn’t answer my question.

[00:00] Captain Nuisance: sometimes, they provide a good exercise

[00:05] Me: Exercise?

[00:06] Captain Nuisance: don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about ;)

Of course Kei knows what Kuroo’s talking about. But that doesn’t mean he wants to talk about it with him.

Kei doesn’t reply in an attempt to shake off the topic he brought onto himself.

Kuroo doesn’t take the hint.

[00:15] Captain Nuisance: c’mon don’t be embarrassed now

[00:21] Me: I am not embarrassed

Kei has but a shallow interest in anything concerning pleasure. It’s not like he’s numb from waist-down after all, but he never actively seeks pleasure and release unless it is of extreme necessity.

He remembers finding a stash of porn magazines in the furthest corner of his brother’s closet, and while flipping through the pages of naked models, no matter how fit or tempting their bodies were, he felt nothing; not even enough interest to browse through all magazines.

This is why his infatuation with the video Kuroo sent him has him perplexed and downright appalled with himself. Is he feeling this way because he has discovered a kink so completely out of character that his brain can’t follow his groins? Or is it because Kuroo is the one who sent him the video? How would he have reacted if Yamaguchi was the sender? The thought doesn’t sit well in his mind.

Kei realizes, much to his disgruntlement, that it’s not about the video, it’s about Kuroo. 

He allows his fingers to betray him and welcomes the pang of guilt upon pressing the ‘send’ button.

[00:35] Me: I was turned on because you sent me the video

[00:37] Captain Nuisance: see was that so hard? tell me what about it turned you on

[00:39] Me: That you sent it. To me. That the girl was blonde. Like me. That the man speaking was firm, demanding but completely devoted to pleasuring her.

(Like you. )

I must be possessed, he thinks when he gets a notification that says his message has been sent successfully.

[00:41] Captain Nuisance: oh so you like the idea of me telling you what to do. such a bad boy you are glasses-kun

Kuroo’s message settles low into the pit of Kei’s stomach, stirring something Kei didn’t even know was there.

[00:43] Me: Maybe

[00:45] Captain Nuisance: oh the things I’d do to make you purr glasses-kun…

[00:46] Me: Tell me

[00:47] Captain Nuisance: first I’d kiss you so hard you’d forget about everything but my mouth on yours

[00:48] Captain Nuisance: I hope you’d bite my lip like a misbehaved kitten would so that I can punish you

[00:49] Captain Nuisance: then I’d slowly undress you bcuz I don’t want you wearing any clothes in my presence

Messages flood in, one by one, and Kei can no longer keep his hands firm on his phone so he puts it on his chest where he can easily read new messages. He lowers his hands into the groove of his pajamas and strokes his growing need through the fabric.

With each message, one raunchier than the previous one, his imagination strips him of another layer of shame as the scenario Kuroo’s describing pours into his head like hot chocolate. Palming himself through the fabric can no longer do.

Kei pulls his pajama down and the moment his shaky hand comes in contact with his wet, sensitive flesh, he forgets about reading messages.

He closes his eyes and thinks about Kuroo pressing into him from behind, his own erection scorching the flesh of Kei’s thighs, leaving wet trails wherever it touches. Then he thinks of Kuroo on his knees as the tip of his tongue circles the tip of his cock before taking him fully into his mouth. He looks as smug as he does on court, but much more obedient. Kei likes the view.

The hand stroking his cock matches its speed to Kei’s fantasies all of which are staring Kuroo in his rawest form.

Kei comes quietly, with a whimper he muffles in his shoulder.

After wiping himself and making sure his head is clear enough to engage in a conversation, he picks up his phone.

He feels a pang of guilt upon seeing the number of messages Kuroo has sent. All he really used is his own imagination.

Kuroo just needed to set it free. 

[01:38] Me: Fuck…

[01:39] Captain Nuisance: sry did I overdo it?

[01:42] Me: Do you always do this with all your text-buddies?

[01:43] Captain Nuisance: nah, only with hard-to-get blondes I like. guess I kind of got you now huh ;D

Kei reads the reply once. Then twice. Then dozen times more. 

His body is still a home of boiling blood and uneven breaths so he can’t tell if his heart just skipped a beat because of Kuroo’s words or because he’s still on a cloud nine from his orgasm.

For tonight, he goes for the second option.

[01:50] Me: Good night.

[00:51] Captain Nuisance: ‘night

V.

For days to come, Kei and Kuroo exchange perfunctory messages. The kind of messages you sent to a friend you haven’t talked to in a long while without wanting to make it too awkward or personal. More often than not, Kei feels like Kuroo wants to be told something; like he’s expecting that one message from Kei that will affirm his anticipations.

Kei might know what Kuroo wants to hear.

But he feels inadequate, unable to grasp words let alone the meaning he’d put behind them. 

Ever since they’ve started exchanging texts, there’s been an undeniable chemistry between them; chemistry that inevitably asks for a huge explosion, a grand finale. But Kei isn’t a good actor, he can’t perform outside of what he understands, or feels. 

What does he feel?

He feels good about himself, especially as of late. He feels like for all those times he stumbled over himself, now he finally has someone to give him a light push on the back without being smoldered by his personality. Someone who won’t let him walk away from a good match, or look down on himself – someone to whom Kei can look up to.

Kei knows it. He just hates to admit that he’s known it from the day one.

Kuroo has cast a shadow over everything Kei is, but he no longer wants to stay safely tucked in the darkness. He wants to stand beside Kuroo.

Kuroo probably wants the same.

“How do you know if you like someone? Like, like someone?” Kei asks a startled Yamaguchi who apparently didn’t expect to meet such an intense stare when he closed the doors of his locker.

Yamaguchi looks down and scratches the side of his cheek, a little habit he has when he’s searching for words. Or a way to escape.

“Uh… you… think about them a lot? And you want to be by their side, and, I don’t know, you feel happy whenever you talk to them? And when you…um…”

Kei zones out, he already knows the answer.

VI.

[22:54] Me: I’ve hit rock bottom

[23:00] Captain Nuisance: what happened?

[23:02] Me: I’ve fallen for you.

[23:04] Captain Nuisance: don’t worry, I caught you ;)

Kei wonders why it was even necessary to worry about his feelings, about Kuroo’s feelings. Everything is so simple, so raw, so untangled when he talks to Kuroo.

[23:06] Me: We have a joint practice soon

[23:07] Captain Nuisance: I’m looking forward to it

[23:09] Me: How will I face you?

[23:13] Captain Nuisance: when you see me, start running towards me in slow mo and I’ll spread my arms to welcome you. go big or go home

Kei imagines the situation.

His teammates would never let him live it down.

[23:15] Me: Good night

[23:06] Captain Nuisance: ‘night <3

Kei ‘s never the one to use emoticons but he thinks just once, just this once, he’ll rebel against himself.

He types the message and grins.

[23:09] Me: <3

He’s been rebelling against himself from the moment he met Kuroo.


	2. Chapter 2

I.

Kei inconspicuously wipes his sweaty palms into his trousers and ignores the moist gathering under his armpits. He tries to focus on the usual banter going on between Tanaka and Hinata about how they’re “ _not going to lose_ ” and other _kya kya_ enthusiastic nonsense. The noise provides Kei with some sort of comfort and nobody notices the crease between his eyebrows, the nervous quiver of his lip.

He enters the Nekoma High gym last and spots _him_ immediately, and it’s like Kei’s seeing him for the very first time.

Kuroo Tetsurou, startled by the noise of the gym doors opening, lifts his black, signature bed-hair head and greets them with a smirk. He’s crouching in front of Kenma, his teammate, whose hands are too busy smashing the buttons on his phone to tie his own shoelaces hence Kuroo’s doing it for him. When he’s finished, he saunters over with Kenma trailing close behind.

“Welcome,” he says and offers his hand to Daichi who seizes it immediately. They both squeeze their hands so hard that the veins pop-up.

It’s the same old, _same old_.

But then Kuroo and Kei’s eyes meet and a herd of goose bumps travel from the top of Kei’s head down to his very toes. He tries not to shiver, tries not to look away from the storm in Kuroo’s golden eyes. A whisper of a smile crosses Kuroo’s lips and he looks away first as if he’s pleased with Kei’s determination to maintain the gaze.

 Tumult in Kei’s stomach recedes.

“We’ve already warmed up so you’re free to use the whole gym after you change.” Kuroo informs.

Since they’ve been here before, Kei and the team knows where the locker rooms are and they go change into their sports gear.

II.

“Hey glasses-kun, make sure not to get too worked up over silly things. Don’t want you to lose miserably,” Kuroo tosses in Kei’s way, acting like they still don’t know each other’s names, or where their interests and _affections_ lie.

“Worry about yourself first,” Kei retorts with nonchalance that rivals Kuroo’s and his shoulders relax when Kuroo smirks, as if satisfied with his response.

First set begins and Hinata scores with ease using his quicks while he still has a momentum. It reassures and encourages the rest of them to give their best plays. Kei doesn’t want to get ahead of himself so he keeps his focus on the ball and makes sure it goes over the net when it’s being tossed to him.

His problem arises when he’s in the vanguard with Kuroo.

Kei knew it was bound to happen; him standing stark in front of Kuroo with nothing but a thick net keeping them apart. Kuroo’s eyes are burning with such intensity and focus that Kei’s glad he’s tall enough not be looked down upon by those. (Here he finds a silent grain of respect for Hinata.)

Kei bends his knees and prepares to defend, all the while keeping an eye on Kuroo. Kuroo’s face is stuck in his usual half-smirk and Kei sees his lip tremble whenever their eyes meet; but he doesn’t let it lure him in. He’ll think about wiping the smirk off Kuroo’s smug face later.

Now’s not the time to think about the sweat beads that glisten on Kuroo’s slightly tan face like tiny crystals, or how his muscles flex with each calculated, swift move.

 _Now is not the time to think about any of **that** , _Kei reminds himself again when he almost fails to block a spike.

III.

The final score is eight sets for Nekoma and two sets for Karasuno. Daichi announces it’s a significant progress and it boosts the team’s morale right back up (not without some tears of frustration, though).

“I’m starving.” Nishinoya says once they’ve showered and packed, and a moment before coach Nekomata enters their locker room.

“We’ve prepared a little barbecue in the yard, and you’re free to stay for dinner.”

Nishinoya’s eyes light up with a power of 12 light bulbs and he’s the first to follow after coach Nekomata.

Kei, who is still trying to untangle the uneasy feeling in his spine, leaves last and strolls after Kageyama who soon disappears behind a corner.

“Yo, Glasses-kun.” A voice calls behind Kei. He stops dead in his tracks but turns around confidently, nonchalantly, as if that one voice in a desolated hallway didn’t curl its way into the pit of his stomach.

Kei usually has a plethora of comebacks but seeing Kuroo with his shoulder against the wall, his hands loosely crossed over his chest and his damp bed-hair sticking all over his drop-dead gorgeous, ever-smug face, Kei forgets them all.

“Don’t give me that ‘ _what do you want now’_ look.” Kuroo says. When Kei rolls his eyes, Kuroo pushes himself off the wall and grabs a hold of Kei’s wrist, the swiftness of the movement catching Kei off-guard.

“What do you think you’re—“

“Follow me, I have something for you,” Kuroo whispers, and Kei swears he makes sounding husky seem like an easy thing to do with the way it completely disarms Kei of all protests.  He lets himself be dragged, the skin where Kuroo has shackled him with his own hand is providing a slow burn, and he finds himself breathe out in relief when Kuroo takes him to the locker room next to theirs.

When Kuroo lets go of his hand to rummage through one of the bags on the benches, Kei feels like he’s been stripped of something he needs to survive. He gently massages his wrist until he forgets about this nonsense.

“Ah, there it is!” Kuroo proclaims and sashays over to Kei. “Here you go.” He hands Kei what looks like a CD whose cover is but a black piece of paper. Kei perfunctorily glances at Kuroo who wiggles his eyebrows as if to urge him to open it.

Kei’s stomach spins like a centrifuge but he immediately forgets the feeling when he sees the letters on the CD’s surface written in a messy handwriting: _Stop Fucking Around_ by _Respect Your Elders_.

“Are you serious?” Kei manages to utter, his disbelief obvious in his gaping mouth. He doesn’t flinch when Kuroo puts his hand over his shoulder.

“Yes, don’t you remember? One of our first texts. You said you never heard of ‘em so I made a little compilation of my favorite songs.”

“Basically, you made me a mixtape. Like boyfriends do for their, their—.” Kei’s oblivious to the return of his voice and he finally manages to tear his eyes from the CD to meet Kuroo’s.

 Kuroo’s face is too close, and his body’s warmth too familiar for someone who’s never even bumped his shoulders with Kei let alone embraced him so intrusively, and Kei finds himself unable to look away.

“Yes,” Kuroo replies and smirks.

Kei takes a deep breath and exhales. It does nothing to stop his heart from pounding as if his chest is a cage it desperately wants to be freed from. “I didn’t bring you anything.”

“That’s okay, you brought yourself.”

“Stop trying to woo me.”

“Huh? Didn’t I woo you already? Shall I pull out my trusty device and remind you of the sweet words you wrote to me?”

Kei can’t take it anymore.

Not because Kuroo is threatening to remind him of what he wrote or because Kuroo is so dangerously close to him, with his breath caressing Kei’s cheeks or his hand soothingly massaging Kei’s shoulder.

No.

It’s because Kei _knows_. He knows his feelings for Kuroo, and he stands behind his confession and every message they’ve exchanged. He knows that the nervous, eager feeling in his stomach is because this is his important, first-ever crush and it happens to be this older, tall, overly-confident, closet-sweetheart boy who doesn’t even have to try beyond sending Kei a single message and it already catapults him on a cloud-nine.

Kei _knows_ this, so he wastes no words when he presses his lips to Kuroo’s. Kuroo’s are chapped and tense at first and Kei doesn’t really know what he’s supposed to do, but when Kuroo kisses him back and tangles his nimble fingers in his hair, Kei allows him to take the upper hand.

Kuroo nibbles on Kei’s bottom lip, sucks it between his teeth, and it serves to part Kei’s lips in a tender sigh. Kuroo uses this opportunity to slip his tongue in Kei’s mouth. He must’ve noticed Kei’s unsure of what to do because his tongue patiently caresses the soft, warm corners of Kei’s mouth and his tongue.

Kei curses his inexperience when they part and Kei has to catch up with air longer than Kuroo does.

“See, there are far more interesting things you can do with your tongue besides being a sarcastic smart-ass.” Kuroo teases.

“Are you going to talk shit or kiss me again?”

Kuroo lounges to attack Kei’s lips. There’s nothing vanilla about it this time when Kuroo’s tongue invades Kei’s mouth immediately and it explores, _seizes_ , every corner of it. Kei’s never had a chance and his knees begin to give in. Kuroo then grabs him by the hips, guides him over to the lockers and slams him into them.

“Eager much?” Kei breathes, his voice raspy.

“I don’t want to hear that from Mister ‘Kuroo’s-kissing-skills-make-my-knees-weak’.”

Kei rolls his eyes and they lock lips again, teeth clumsily clacking what in impatience, what in carelessness – it doesn’t stop Kuroo from slipping his tongue between Kei’s wet, bruised lips. 

In that moment, Kei feels a bit adventurous, his fingertips trembling, seeking contact with Kuroo, so he sneaks his palm to the hem of Kuroo’s sweat pants and dips it lower to the small tent of Kuroo’s pants, but then stops and breaks the kiss.

“You’re not wearing any underwear.” Kei accuses, still copping a feel of the shape of Kuroo’s erection through his pants.

“Well spotted.”

“ _Why_?”

“I was hoping things would go this way.” A smirk tugs on Kuroo’s lips.

“How confident _are_ you?”

“Confident enough to know you want me.”

The blunt statement drives Kei into a corner and he wishes he could take a step back and melt into the cold surface of the locker. He knits his eyebrows in a deep frown, unable to escape his fate of something infinitesimal under Kuroo’s gaze. This straight-forwardness and raw confidence of Kuroo’s is what drew Kei in – it’s also what scares him the most.  Maybe he just isn’t mature enough for this yet. Maybe he just wants to slither out of this room and pretend none of this happened. Maybe he…

“Your hand is on my dick and you’re still over-thinking simple things.” Kuroo breaks the silence, reading his mind with accuracy that’s threatening to become a throe sometime in the future. “If you want to chicken out of what we have here, by all means, go ahead. _But_ ”, he pauses and guides his nimble fingers down to the hem of Kei’s pants and pulls them down slightly to reveal a soft curve of his hipbones, “If you’re feeling brave enough to stop thinking irrelevant thoughts…”

Kei stays silent. He deliberately drags his palm across Kuroo’s clothed erection and catches Kuroo’s top lip between his teeth and tugs. Kuroo chortles and pulls Kei’s pants the rest of the way, along with his underwear. Kei does the same to Kuroo. He doesn’t spare a thought to the unlocked doors or to the dozens of people a few thick walls away. Instead, he lazily trails his index and middle finger on either side of Kuroo’s cock. Kuroo groans, a soft ‘ _yeah’_ escaping his parted lips, and leans his forehead on the locker to the right of Kei’s head.

When he reaches the base of Kuroo’s cock, Kei drags his index finger upwards, slowly, teasingly, wanting Kuroo to earn his right to feel pleasure. But when Kuroo’s hand starts moving on Kei’s cock, he whimpers, the pressure of Kuroo’s fingers being much more forceful, more determined than his own. He smears the precum all over Kei’s cock and pumps brazenly, his smirk widening with each moan Kei fails to hold back.

Kei’s hand seems to have lost all will to move.

Kuroo lightly bites Kei’s cheekbone. “Stop playing.” When Kei doesn’t bulge, Kuroo let’s go of his cock and slaps Kei’s hand away from his own. “Let me show you how it’s done.” He grinds his hips into Kei’s once, then seizes both of their cocks and brings them together in the palm of his hand. He starts moving, each of his shallow thrusts perfectly matched to the stroke of his hand.

Desire pools low in Kei’s stomach and spills out of the tip of Kei’s cock. He pants, forgets to breathe at moments, gets reduced to a knot of nerves that can think of nothing but where he and Kuroo are joined, their wet, dripping arousal rubbing, pressing on each other.

“Mhm… good,” is all Kei manages to muster. But Kuroo chuckles before he plants a few hasty kisses down Kei’s jaw.

“If _this_ is good, imagine how the rest will feel,” he says.

Kei can’t think about that now. Not when he is lifting his hips to meet Kuroo’s strokes, not when Kuroo warm pants and groans are so close to his ear.

Like that, Kei falls apart first, orgasm washing over him like a quiet storm. Kuroo caresses him through it and comes himself after a few more slick, rough strokes. They stay close like that for a while, until their breathing stops giving them away, and then wash their hands and wipe themselves.

Oddly enough, Kei doesn’t feel particularly ashamed or perplexed, maybe because Kuroo keeps things simple. He smirks through the whole evidence-disposal process and even succeeds in smooching Kei before they leave the locker room.

The problem arises when they’re walking to the yard and Kei doesn’t know what to say. He walks shoulder to shoulder with Kuroo, who seems to be completely unperturbed by the lack of conversation, and steals a glance his way every once in a while.

“Why do you look so worried? Was it not good?” Kuroo asks, completely reading the situation.

“I was just wondering what now.”

“What now? Hm, let’s see: we go outside, apologize for coming last, grab some food and pretend we didn’t just jerk each other off in the locker room.” Kuroo lists and smirks, “that is, _unless_ you want to profess your undying love for me in front of everyone.”

“Get over yourself.”

“There you go, that’s my Kei.”  

Kei’s mind has already conjured a snarky remark but his mouth freezes. What did Kuroo just call him? Kuroo notices Kei’s gaping mouth and dilated pupils. He puts his hand around Kei’s shoulders as they continue walking.

“Why are you surprised? Don’t worry, I’ll still call you ‘glasses-kun’ and ‘tsukki’ to annoy and embarrass you in front of everyone. But when we’re having boyfriends time, I’ll call you Kei. Is that okay?”

Kei should really stop gaping like an asinine kid and catch up to Kuroo’s pace because he’s completely set it for them. A part of him is excited for the ride; the other is tired and ready to get off until his head stops spinning.

“Do whatever you want.” He mutters bitterly to spite Kuroo, but it does nothing to wash out the ever-present smugness off his face.

Somehow, Kei doesn’t mind.

Trips to Tokyo have become something to look forward to.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really mean to write a continuation but these two are kind of easy to get addicted to. In any case, hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> This was an enjoyable ride. KuroTsuki is a ship I'm still exploring (mainly by scrolling through pages and pages of fanart on tumblr) so I'll probably be returning to this fic in the future to fix things up. But for now, I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it.


End file.
